A New Life for Me
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: This is Slash. Bobby/John. There are no powers. It's the beginning of a new year for John. He's been in trouble before. Can Bobby help him? Can John stay who he is when he falls in love with Bobby? Will he change for him when something goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**There are no powers in this one. It will have Xavior's school but Eric, Emma, and others will be there as the staff and students. The main pairing is Bobby/John. There will be other pairs. Slight Rogue/Bobby**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"This is the main hall. The main office is right there and the side halls lead to the classrooms, John." Charles is showing John around who is dressed in a long sleeve gray shirt and a black shirt with Tony Hawk over that, he is wearing long black pants and black skater shoes.

John nods and keeps walking behind his new principal who is dressed in a nice striped with a blue button up shirt, and matching striped pants with nice shiny black shoes. John listens as he flicks his lighter.

"I let you keep that lighter but I would appreciate if you didn't do that in school."

"Sorry." John says and puts the lighter in his pocket. "So what classes did I test into? I'm not a very talented kid so. I'm guessing basic classes."

"John," Charles says. "You scored one of the highest I've seen in a long time. You are brilliant. You're best subjects are science and English. I can only foresee great things for you."

"Yeah sure."

"Here are your classes." He hands John a list of mostly junior classes. "You are a very smart freshman. There are very few like you."

John rolls his eyes but has an amused smile.

"It's time to meet your roommate." Charles leads him up to the rooms where the students sleep. He leads him to room 354 on the third floor. He knocks on the door.

"Hello?" Bobby answers the door. "Oh Good Afternoon Professor X."

"Good evening Bobby." Charles turns to John slightly. "Bobby this John. John this is Bobby. Your stuff is in the room already. Get to know each other and settle in. We'll see you both for dinner."

John and Bobby watch the Professor return downstairs. Then John goes into the room. He begins to unpack his boxes and bags.

"Did you have a good trip?" Bobby asks.

"Seriously?" John replies. "That's the only fucking thing you can ask. As you can tell, you're a jock who is probably dating the most popular girl in school. I don't fit in here or anywhere. I'm the kid whose parents didn't want him around because he's a troublemaker."

"I'm sorry." Bobby says. "but you're wrong i'm not a jock and I don't date girls."

"Really?" John says looking at Bobby for the first time in the eye since he's walked in. Bobby nods and smiles at him causing John to smile back at him.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' John thinks as Bobby walks over to help him unpack.

**Please review and I hope you like it. It's an idea that's been on my mind for awhile. Have a good night. Heartofthegoddess2009 out! Later!**


	2. Hoping for something new

**I decided that although there is no reviews to continue this story for those who liked it and favorite it. I thank you all for that much as least. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A few months after John came to school

John is sitting outside in a tree doing some reading for his English class in his black AC/DC shirt black jeans and his leather jacket. Although people may think he didn't care about his grades but that wasn't true. No one knew that better then his best friend and crush Bobby.

"Hey Pyro?" Bobby calls his friends nickname as he looks for him in the back garden. He is dress in a ice blue t-shit, iron man sweatshirt and blue jeans/

John smiles as he looks down and about to call to his friend when Marie comes behind Bobby in her mini black skirt, tight pink tank top and a white sweater.

"Hey Iceman." Marie says as she bats her eyes a bit.

"Oh Hey Rogue." Bobby replies. "Have you seen Pyro?"

"Why are you looking for him especially since I'm right here and the most popular student in school. You are the most popular guy in school, the smartest kid. You and I should date."

"I told you. I don't like girls more then friends. I like guys and I have a crush on one right now. You are my best female friend nothing more Rogue. Besides, didn't you hear? John is the smartest guy in school. He scored higher then me on our test. Not by much but he did."

"I don't like him much Bobby. If you have a crush on him, don't go for him you deserve better."

"So what if I do? That is my choice isn't it? If I like him so what?"

John smiles from where he is sitting up in the tree.

"Well how about this?" Marie steps forward and kisses Bobby knowing John was in the tree.

John shakes his head and climbs down the tree. He jumps off the branch with his book and just walks by Bobby and Marie.

"Pyro!" Bobby says as he runs over to John.

"Forget it Bobby." John keeps walking. "You obviously made your choice. I'll be in our room. Later."

Bobby stops upset when John just keeps going. Then he turns to Marie.

"What the hell Marie? You know I like him." Bobby turns on Marie yelling at her. "I can't believe you did that. You are a selfish person. Get it through your head. I only like you as a friend." He leaves and heads to the living room to finish up his homework.

"Damn it Marie." Marie says to herself. "That wasn't how I expected Pyro to act." She sighs.

**There is the second chapter. Please review. Heartofagoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
